Reunited
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe sees Max smiling, and decides to continue their chat. Set immediately after the last Zax scene last night (24/10/15)


Reunited

 **A/N**

 **So I absolutely couldn't resist writing this after last night's cuteness between Zoe and Max. Follows on immediately from their last scene.**

 **I do not own any of the lyrics in this fic.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe began to walk away, but stopped. She turned back towards Max.

To her surprise, her husband was smiling to himself.

"Max?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He turned to her, she was surprised to see a gentle smile gracing his face.

"Do you, d'you think that..." She was cut off as he took her hand.

"Be more than friends?" He finished.

The consultant nodded.

"I suppose that we are husband and wife after all." Said the porter, her porter.

Zoe nodded. "Guess we are." She responded, slipping her other hand into his other one.

The pair, Holby's most unlikeliest couple, stood like that for a while, both thinking.

Zoe was reminded of the first time she'd kissed him, the familiar mixture of excitement and attraction, perhaps love, stirring in her stomach. Her hands were tingling with the feel of his on hers.

Max gazed at his beautiful wife, and knew then that he needed to say something.

"Zoe..." he began.

"Yes?" she shifted her gaze to meet his.

"Or Zoe Walker, I should call you. Zoe Walker: I'm so totally, utterly, completely, in love with you, I don't care what you did any more, I love you."

"Max Walker... Zoe smiled. "I love you too."

Max then pulled Zoe against him, his hands resting on her hips and her hands nervously slipping around his neck.

Max kissed her then, gently, sweetly, at first, but then, almost by accident, turned them around and pushed her against the wall.

"Max..." Zoe moaned out between kisses. "Shouldn't... Shouldn't we be doing this in your office?"

He met her gaze, Zoe winked cheekily at him.

"But there's no table anymore... "

"I'm sure that we'll find a way."

"Try anything once."

"Yes, we will. " she grinned, her blood pumping with adrenaline, and her heart beating with love for her husband and total happiness.

A while later...

"I missed you, Max." Zoe breathed against Max's chest. The two were cuddled up in the chair in Max's 'office', Zoe was cuddled up to her husband as close as she could get.

"I missed you too... " he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you" she mumbled against him.

"I love you too" he smiled, his breath tickling the hair on top of her head.

"Let's get going." She said, slipping off him and redressing.

"Where to? We could always go for round 2!" he said.

"Maybe later... At home, if you'd like to maybe... Move back in?"

He nodded, a smile on his face.

Zoe patted her back at the zip of her dress, an order for him to zip it up. "Karaoke night. Pub. We have to get a move on."

"I thought that it wasn't your thing... "

"Maybe, maybe not. It would be nice to go for a drink together."

"It would... But, but we won't sit in the place by the window where I asked for a divorce... I didn't mean it... I love you and want to spend the rest of my days with you."

"Ditto" she smiled. "Now let's get moving."

Zoe helped her husband to redress, then the pair made their way back downstairs.

Connie caught sight of them, Zoe's ever so slightly dishevelled appearance told her exactly what the pair had been up to. Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. "Um... I take it that you two are alright again now?"

"Yes," Zoe responded, realising what her boss knew. In an effort to make her feel more comfortable, she asked "Is Jacob doing okay?"

"I think so. I just want to say, I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you." Zoe smiled, and she and Max moved on.

"Red wine? I'll pay" said Max once they got to the pub. Louise and Rita were belting out "Blank Space", and it wasn't too bad, either

"Yes please" said Zoe, hopping onto a bar stool, none too easily.

"I forgot how much shorter you are than me " Max teased as he sat down next to her. "When you were trying to at the lightbulb, it brought it back."

"Hmm."

"I love you really!"

"I know you do, I love you too." Zoe smiled at him, thanking the bartender as he handed her drink to her.

Max clapped as "Blank Space" came to an end. "They're quite good, aren't they?'

Zoe nodded, and, on impulse, slipped off the stool and grabbed his hand. "Our turn!"

"Whaa?" Max protested, taking a quick swig of his beer and then allowing her to drag him up to the front.

Zoe requested a song, out of earshot of her husband.

Max frowned slightly as Zoe handed him a mic and the song began to play. "What's this?"

"Haven't you heard of 'Reunited?'" she smiled gently.

"Of course I have." Max grinned, and began to sing.

"I was a fool to ever leave your side

Me minus you is such a lonely ride

The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad

I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey"

Zoe sung the second verse, al the while looking at Max:

"I spent the ev'ning with the radio

Regret the moment that I let you go

Our quarrel was such a way of learnin' so much

I know now that I love you 'cause I need your touch, hey, hey"

They both sung the chorus:

"Reunited and it feels so good

Reunited 'cause we understood

There's one perfect fit

And, sugar, this one is it

We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey"

They carried on through the song, and sang the last verse together:

"Lover, lover, this is solid love

And you're exactly what I'm dreamin' of

All through the day

And all through the night

I'll give you all the love I have with all my might, hey, hey"

They finished, and were met with loud applause.

"As some of you know, Max and I have been going through some... Difficulties, recently. But now, we're back on track, out of the woods." Zoe announced.

"We are." Max agreed.

Just as the pair were about to exit the stage, Rita proposed a toast: "To Mr and Mrs Walker! "

"To Mr and Mrs Walker!" the staff echoed.

The End :-)

 **I hope that you all enjoyed, I apologise for any mistakes, as the majority of this was written at 12/1 o'clock last night...**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
